


Life as Seijoh’s Female Manager

by Star_light27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsai Week (Haikyuu!!), Boys Will Be Boys, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Karasuno, Manager/Player, Protective Team, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Seijoh Week 2020, Shiratorizawa, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_light27/pseuds/Star_light27
Summary: What comes with managing a team comes great responsibility, but sometimes being able to enjoy the small moments with those boys is also ok
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Watari Shinji/Reader, Yahaba Shigeru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Life as Seijoh’s Female Manager

“Shit, I’m going to be late” You run through the halls of the 2nd year building, already behind schedule. You’re supposed to come early to set up the net while the boys warm up and change but your math teacher had held you up to help clean. According to his words previously in the year, “When your environment is clean, you feel happy and motivated to keep moving forward with your studies” So you sped through wiping down the tables and chalkboard for him as he went to a meeting. 

After turning the corner and coming to a door, you fumbled with the keys in your hand to try and find the one to open it. The girls locker room was right next to the clubroom, but it was always locked which could (at times) be highly inconvenient. 

As you stuck the key in, you realized the door wasn’t locked and pushed open the door. As the door slammed against the concrete wall it had been swung towards, you perked up to see multiple pairs of eyes on you. Your gaze lowered slightly to see the defined outlines of each of their abdomens, a glaze of slight sweat from the heat outside was grazed over the smooth skin. 

Your face flushed as the blood rushed to your cheeks, feeling the embarrassment overcome you. 

“(Name)?”

“AH I-IM SO SORRY” You quickly slammed the door shut, taking in a few deep breaths. Quickly walking over and unlocking the door to the girls locker room, you went in and pushed your back against the door as it shut. You let a huge flow of oxygen into your lungs as you slid down the metal door and gripped the roots of your hair with your shaky hands. 

Letting out a final shaky breath, you slowly stood up and went to change into your manager’s clothes. Which consisted of black leggings, a white shirt, and the Aoba Johsai volleyball jacket (Which you didn’t zip up). You tidy yourself up, taking one final deep breath, then left the locker room to make your way to the gym.

Finally getting to the gym, you opened the heavy door and awkwardly shuffled to your spot on the bench. In which your notebook was already there, it was enough to hide yourself as if nobody saw anything that happened just a few minutes previously. 

You flipped through the pages, looking through the players status that you had collected last year and updated recently for this year. Some past players had minorly fixed their flaws, but their individual strengths and abilities were not even close to perfect. 

You kept going back and forth between pages, unaware of the pairs of feet walking towards you. 

“(Name)?” Oh no…

You awkwardly looked up, hoping they weren’t about to talk about the recent incident. 

“Yes…?”

“So about-” Iwaizumi was immediately interrupted by the brown haired captain. 

“So (Name), didn’t know you were such a pervert” He teased, pointing a finger at you. 

“I-I’m not!” Your face flushed as you (tried to) defend yourself, “I was just in a hurry, ok?”

“Mhm-” He clearly wasn’t convinced but left the conversation to go start practice. You sighed in relief, talk about great timing to start practice.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Soon, practice was over and you helped to clean up the gym. Your head was in the clouds, your mind flooding with new strategies you wanted to try in future practices. 

After rolling up the net with Yahaba, you went to your locker room and quickly changed back into your school uniform. You heard the familiar voices of your boys outside the door, then a knock. 

“Oh my god, (Name) hurry up. We want to get food and you’re coming with us” Oikawa whined through the door, you resisted the urge to roll your eyes at his childish antics. You heard a loud smack and a growl. “Ow Iwa-Chan that wasn’t very nice!”

“Just be patient, shittykawa!” 

“Jeez, ok ok fine” You laughed to yourself and grabbed everything you needed. Leaving the locker room, you fondled with the keys until finding the right one and locked the door up. 

“Alright where are we going?” You yawned as you walked next to Kindaichi, who was in the middle of the group. Kunimi was next to him but didn’t seem in the mood to talk which was pretty typical. 

“I think… I think they’re going to that convenient shop that's a 5 minute walk from here…?” He hesitated a little as he spoke, his eyebrows raised at himself. You raised your eyebrows at him then facepalmed at the poor first year. 

“Oi, where are we even going, Trashykawa?” You shouted to the front where the narcissistic captain was. 

“The convenient store!” He pointed onward as he spoke, not attempting to at least look back at you. 

“Asshole” you muttered under your breath. 

You guys all soon arrived at the convenient store, then split your ways to grab your own foods. 

You picked out some chocolate pocky and a water bottle. After paying for your stuff, you met up with the boys outside the store.

“There's the team’s pervert, she’s finally out here” Mattsun teased, in which you glared at him in response. 

“I am not a pervert” 

“You sure about that?” Makki backed up the middle blocker, poking your cheek as he spoke. 

“Makki, I’m not” You slightly whined. 

“Ok sureeee” You clicked your tongue, opening your pocky to distract yourself from the meme team’s little tricks. Everyone ate, too hungry to really start a conversation. After a few minutes, you finally decided to speak up. 

“I have a few strategies I want you guys to try out for me. It’s in my notebook but I left it in my locker, so we can discuss it next practice” The boys perked their heads up and nodded. 

“What type of strategy?” Watari asked, his cheeks full of the tuna onigiri he was chewing. 

“A defensive one, it might even work against Shiratorizawa if we keep improving our timing and strength.”

“Finally we can take down that dickhead of muscle on that stupid team!” Oikawa jumped up as he shouted, which caught the attention of a mother and two children strolling by. 

“Can you be any louder?” Kunimi sarcastically spoke, looking over at the poor mother that sped away with her kids. 

“As a matter of fact, yes I can-OW” A hard slap echoed through the group as Oikawa yelped out. 

“Shut up, Oikawa'' Iwaizumi grunted. After hearing some small whines from Oikawa, everyone finished and we headed back to our respected homes. 

“Bye Ms Pervert” Makki teased. 

“Leave the pervert side of you at home next time” Mattsun added while waving. 

“Oh my fucking god, I’m not a pervert!!!”

“Whatever you say, (Name)” Oikawa added with a mocking tone. 

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my younger sister, but she’s still waiting for her invite for an account to come through so I will credit her in the Co-Creators and stuff when she finally does get an account.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. And stay tuned for the next chapter :)
> 
> Remember to leave a Kudos, comments, etc!


End file.
